


Nyilvánvaló

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
Relationships: Shwatsonlock - Relationship





	Nyilvánvaló

John egészen hamar végzett a Sherlock által ráruházott feladattal. Csak remélhette, hogy a detektív elégedett lesz a kapott eredménnyel. Felszaladt a lépcsőn, és benyitott a nappalijukba. Ott a jól megszokott rendetlenség fogadta. A sötétítőfüggönyök félig behúzva, derengő homály, szétdobált ruhák, könyvek, papírok és más egyebek hevertek szanaszét, amiknek egy részéről nem is akarta tudni, hogy micsoda. Sóhajtott.  
Sherlock nem volt otthon.  
Megrezzent a telefonja. Kikotorta a készüléket a zsebéből, és tűnődve nézett a kijelzőjére. Sherlock írt sms-t, mintha tudná a gondolatait. Lestrade szerint ez ijesztő, szerinte bámulatos.

"Későn jövök, ne várj. SH "

John a telefon órájára pillantott: fél öt lesz öt perc múlva. Visszatette a készüléket a zsebébe, majd tanácstalanul toporogva körülnézett a lakásban. Ezek szerint van egy teljesen szabad fél délutánja és estéje. Régen volt már ilyen. Elmosolyodott. Rendel valami kaját - mert az egészen biztos, hogy ő most nem áll neki főzőcskézni -, aztán végre leülhet, hogy blogoljon az ügyekről, amiket azóta oldottak meg, hogy utoljára volt ideje írni. Csodás!  
Sherlock kilenc körül ért haza, nem is maradt el olyan sokáig, mint ahogy azt előzőleg gondolta. Simábban ment az ügy, mint remélte. Becsörtetett, nesztelenül becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, a rá jellemző hirtelen mozdulatai egyikével megszabadult a kabátjától, és felakasztotta a fogasra. Egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná merevedett, hogy felmérje a helyzetet. Szakmai ártalom.  
\- Estét, John - köszönt lakótársának, miközben megszabadulva sáljától, ledobta azt a kanapéra.  
\- Sherlock - köszönt vissza John, de nem fordult az érkezett felé. A doktor az íróasztalon nyugvó laptop előtt ült, háttal az ajtónak, állát tenyerébe támasztva könyökölt a gép mellett. Sherlock összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Az az én laptopom? - kérdezte John felé pillantva. Még mindig piszmogott valamivel.  
\- Persze, hogy az - dünnyögte a doktor, majd mindkét kezét a billentyűzetre téve folytatta. - Az enyém fent van. Kölcsönkenyér visszajár - felelte a képernyőbe bújva. Sherlock fintorgott egy aprót, majd a doktor mellé sétált.  
\- Mi az, ami ennyire leköti a figyelmed? - Rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és John mellé hajolt, hogy beleolvasson a férfi munkájába.  
\- A blogom, amit annyira utálsz - felelte John.  
\- Gondolod, hogy jó ötlet... - A detektív be sem fejezve a megkezdett kérdést elhallgatott. Egészen Johnhoz hajolt. John hallotta, hogy Sherlock a levegőbe szagolt. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy kérdőre vonja, amikor Sherlock ismét szimatolt.  
\- Sherlock, mi...  
Sherlock John nyakához nyomta az orrát és az ajkait, és jól hallhatóan mély levegőt vett, hogy belélegezze a doktor illatát. John szeme elkerekedett, a szó a torkára forrt, a gerincén végigvágtatott egy aprócska villám, és mindennek a tetejébe úgy érezte, valaki nyakon öntötte egy vödörnyi jeges vízzel. Nem tudott megmozdulni sem, Sherlock pedig újabb illatmintát vett.  
\- Sherlock, kérlek...  
\- Hm? Mire? - kérdezett vissza a detektív. Egy centire sem távolodott el, beszéd közben ajkai finoman érintették John bőrét. A doktor lehunyta a szemét, és igyekezett venni néhány mély levegőt.  
\- Sherlock, mégis mit művelsz? - kérdezte kissé remegő hangon. Szigorú akart lenni, de már azt is sikernek könyvelte el, hogy nem sóhajtott fel. Sherlock azonban nem válaszolt, ismét John nyakához bújt, és beleszagolt a doktor bőrébe.  
\- John, az illatod...  
\- Az illatom? Hogy? Mi? Miről zagyválasz?  
\- John, az illatod... Olyan jó...  
\- Nos, ő... Köszönöm?  
John teljesen tanácstalan volt. Idegesen elmosolyodott, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne zavarban. Mintha Sherlock nem lenne annyira édesen közel hozzá, mintha nem érezné lehelete simogatását és ajkai érintését a bőrén, mintha nem lenne bűntudata azért, amiért jólesik neki a közelsége. Mintha nem értené. Mintha...  
\- Használhatod a tusfürdőmet, ha... - próbálkozott. Igen, próbálkozott. Hasztalanul – ezt mindketten kétségbevonhatatlanul tudták. Sherlock megrázta a fejét (vagyis John nyakába dörgölte az orrát). John összeszorította a fogait, és lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra.  
\- Sherlock... - fogta könyörgőre. - Eleresztenél végre?  
\- Nem.  
John hallgatott. Egészen biztosan rosszul értette.  
\- Bocsánat - megköszörülte a torkát - Sherlock szerint olyan johnosan, ami finom mosolyt csalt az arcára. - Úgy hallottam, azt mondtad, nem.  
\- Azt mondtam, John.  
John pislogott.  
\- Miért... Miért nem?  
\- Mert jó így.  
John nyelt egy hatalmasat.  
\- Nekem nem - felelte nem teljesen őszintén. Egyáltalán nem őszintén.  
\- Hazudsz.  
John nem válaszolt.  
Nyilvánvaló.  
Annyira átkozottul nyilvánvaló.

\---

Sherlock a doktor nyakába sóhajtott, és felegyenesedett. John felnézett rá. Sherlockot mulattatta lakótársa zavara, de sosem volt türelmes ember. Amit akart, azt azonnal és feltétel nélkül akarta. De John... Ő más. Igazán más.  
Megkerülte a széket, és majdnem szemben Johnnal az asztalnak támaszkodott zsebre dugott kézzel. Kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel a doktor szemébe nézett. Várt egy pillanatig.  
\- John, most meg foglak csókolni.  
Figyelte, hogy John lesütötte a szemét - úgy érezte, emberiség ellenes bűncselekmény a világos szempillák mögé rejteni azt a hihetetlenül mély kék szempárt - és zavart mosoly suhant át az arcán, majd Sherlockra nézett.  
\- Kösz, hogy figyelmeztetsz.  
 _Nem hiszi._  
Sherlock elmosolyodott. Előrehajolt, és megcsókolta Johnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
